Eres débil
by WrittenMeDown
Summary: Marco está decidido, de hoy no pasa. Desde que se despierta por la mañana solo es capaz de buscar un momento a solas con Jean. Cuando lo encuentra, no lo piensa, se lanza.
1. Chapter 1

El temeroso Marco seguía en su interior. Pequeño, con inseguridades, odiado por él mismo. Existía cuando se alistó al ejército y seguía con él en este preciso momento.

Marco sacude la cabeza y contempla su reflejo en el cristal. Toma aire y se pasa los dedos por el pelo. Deja salir el aire y sonríe.

"Hoy, hoy sí."

Se coloca bien la chaqueta de soldado y sale del cuarto de baño. Unos ojos lo observan. Jean. Ahí está. Con una sonrisa bien ancha Marco se acerca a él. Sigue teniendo el aspecto de siempre. Pelo corto y rasgos definidos.

-Has tardado demasiado.-Le reprocha Jean al chico.

-Lo siento.-Marco se muerde el labio, confuso.- Oye, Jean, ¿Podemos hablar después del entrenamiento?

-Claro…-Responde con vanidad. Parece que va a decir algo más, pero calla. Sus ojos siguen una figura.

Marco trata de ver qué es lo que tanto le interesa a Jean, pero solo ve a Mikasa andando hacia Eren.

Las clases pasaron rápido para los dos. Marco se moría de ganas de hablar con Jean y su sonrisa no demuestra lo contrario cuando, sentados en la cama de Jean, este, le pregunta:

-¿Bueno de que es eso de lo que me querías hablar?-Le pregunta, distraído.

-Eh?-Su sonrisa se ensancha más.-Estoy enamorado, o eso creo.

Jean abre mucho los ojos, incrédulo y acto seguido se ríe de Marco. Aunque que al chico no le queda muy seguro de que se ríe le acompaña. Siempre ha pensado que la risa de Jean es extremadamente contagiosa.

-¿De quién? Espera, espera, ¿de Christa? ¿De Ymir?, no, no, ¿no me digas que te gusta Mina? Si parece Pocahontas.- Marco suspiró.

-Más cerca Jean.- Sonrió y le miró a los ojos.

-Eh… ¿Mikasa?-Marcos se sorprendió tanto que su rostro lo mostró claramente. Jean volvió a romper en carcajadas.- Más te vale, Mikasa es mía. Ni tuya ni de ese niñato llamado Eren.

-Un momento… ¿Qué has dicho?-Una fuerte presión había comenzado a acumularse en el pecho de Marco.

-Vamos, Marco, se nota que le gusto a Mikasa.-La arrogancia se notaba en su voz.-Y ella esta como un tren.

-Ah…-La sonrisa en su cara no cambió pero sus ojos perdieron ese brillo, tan característico y una gota de sudor corrió por su frente.

-¿Me dices ya quien te gusta?-Le preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

-Mina… Me gusta mina…-Se levantó.-No me encuentro demasiado bien, voy a que me de el aire.

Jean le agarró del brazo.

-Venga no me mientas. Se nota que te gusta Mikasa. Eres débil y al ver que a ella le gusto yo te has acobardado.

Marco sabía que era débil y le molestaba mucho que se lo dijeran. Así que la rabia ganó al miedo y la desaprobación y se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con Jean.

-Jean. Yo. No. Soy. Débil.-Le miró a los ojos.

-Pues dime, ¿De quién estás enamorado?-Jean entrecerró los ojos.

-De ti.-Dijo Marco serio, por primera vez en su vida.

Jean abrió mucho los ojos. No se lo creía.

-Mientes…-Dijo.-Estoy seguro que mientes.

Marco se dio la vuelta. Y se fue, pero no sin antes decir lo que pensaba.

-Jean, no te enfades, pero, eres débil.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Marco se siente raro al despertarse. Una presión se le agolpa en el pecho. Bizquea y se pone en pie. Empieza a cambiarse. "Un día de trabajo siempre es duro". Como es habitual en él, de reojo, mira a Jean cambiarse. Una sonrisa boba se le agolpa en los labios y la deja salir.

Entonces Jean vuelve la cabeza y lo ve. Aprieta los dientes y mira en otra dirección, como cuando está molesto.

Los recuerdos golpean a Marco como un hachazo. "Me declaré." Su sonrisa se vuelve incrédula y termina de colocarse el uniforme. "Aunque, no fui rechazado." Se calza las botas y siente los ojos de Jean sobre él. "Tampoco fui correspondido."

Jean lo contempla confuso, ¿Por qué se siente tan enojado?, no lo entiende. Solo sabe que Marco le ama.

Marco se pone en pie. "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" se pregunta. Mantenerse distante es la mejor opción para no ser dañado, pero tampoco quiere dejar a Jean solo. Tampoco quiere echarle de su vida.

Mientras que Jean se pone los zapatos, Marco se acerca a él. Está decidido. Incluso, más que el día anterior.

-Jean.-Dice Marco, pero este le manda a callar.

-No quiero hablar contigo.-Se levanta y lo deja con la boca abierta y expresión de sorpresa triste, pero luciendo una sonrisa.

Connie se acerca y le da una palmada en medio de la espalda a Marco. Le sonríe enseñando los dientes.

-Ya se le pasará.-Levanta el dedo pulgar.-Ya sabes que Jean es así.

Marco no se da por vencido. A la hora del almuerzo ocupa la mesa de siempre. Connie se sienta a su lado y poco a poco la mesa se va llenando de futuros soldados. Jean llega el último. No tiene más remedio que sentarse junto a Marco.

Jean, poco a poco, comienza a comer. No levanta la vista del plato. Hasta que termina aprieta los dientes y levanta la cabeza.

-Connie.-Dice simplemente, pero a Marco ya le duele que le ignore.- Hoy volviste a robarme el objetivo.-Hace una pausa y sonríe con autosuficiencia.-No dejaré que vuelva a pasar.

Los dos chicos siguen charlando, Marco, entre ellos es ignorado. Decide actuar. Pisa el pie de Jean con fuerza. Este, grita de dolor.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Le pregunta poniéndose en pie.- ¡¿Es que eres imbécil!?

Todos callan y luego los rumores corren como serpientes. Connie se sorprende, Annie mira con aburrimiento, Shasha sigue en su comida y Mikasa se pregunta quien aparte de Eren puede hacer enojar de ese modo a Jean.

-Vamos calmate Jean, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Crista intenta poner orden pero es ignorada.

-Lo siento. Fue sin querer.-Marco miente y con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento coloca las manos entre los dos.

-¿Sin querer? ¡Solo estas enfadado conmigo porque…-Marco golpea a Jean.

-¡Vamos fuera a solucionarlo!

Marco nunca ha luchado cuerpo a cuerpo fuera del entrenamiento, las palmas de las manos le sudan. Jean sin embargo está impaciente por golpearlo, siente una rabia enorme desde el día anterior y no sabe como calmarla.

-¡Voy a golpearte!-Le grita Jean, desea que impresionar a Mikasa, pero no desea pegar a Marco. "¿Por qué nadie me detiene?".-¿Para qué quieres ir fuera?-Una gota de sudor corre por la frente de Jean.

-Para nada. Golpéame, golpéame si es lo que realmente deseas.-Marco cierra los ojos y espera. Sonríe, no puede evitarlo. Los ojos le escuecen y está esperando un golpe que no llega.

Jean se da la vuelta y se va.

-Nunca golpearía a una chica. ¿Eres un chico Marco? No es eso lo que dicen tus inclinaciones sexuales.


	3. Chapter 3

El comedor se queda en silencio, Marco comienza a reir a carcajadas. No sabe si para ocultar la verdad, por el miedo que siente a ser rechazado o porque la situación lo pone nervioso. Todo vuelve a la normalidad. Nadie parece haber tomado las palabras de Jean en serio.

Marco no vuelve a sentarse, se va de allí. Debe preocuparse por otras cosas. Comienza a andar, repara en una silueta que se interna en el bosque corriendo.

Marco avanza, no sabe qué hace. "¿A dónde voy?" se pregunta.

Finalmente, acaba en el tejado de las habitaciones. Puede ver todo el lugar.

Shasha corre tras Connie, parece que le ha tobado una parata o algo parecido. Ve a Eren practicando, Mikasa lo mira con un leve toque de cariño en la mirada, Armin da instrucciones. Entonces, lo ve.

Jean, se encuentra en el bosque. Marco se pregunta si él era la figura que vio antes. Golpea un árbol. La mirada del pecoso chico se llena de amor. Jean sangra, nunca ha tenido buen temperamento.

Su rostro está torcido en una mueca de odio. Una fuerte presión le confunde el corazón. "No debería habérselo dicho,"

Acaba por dejar de torturarse a si mismo. Baja del tejado. Tal vez si duerme un poco se despeja, no es un pensamiento lógico, pero le tranquiliza tener algo que hacer.

La puerta de las habitaciones está cerrada. Intenta empujarla para abrirla, pero no puede. Algo la obstruye.

-Fuera.-La voz de Jean tiene un matiz que Marco no logra interpretar. Así que se lo asigna al hecho de que la puerta está entre ellos.

No sabe qué hacer, no tiene que hacer. Pega la espalda a la puerta y se desliza hacia abajo. "Como en las películas." Piensa y se da cuenta de que no estaba sonriendo. "Jean, tienes demasiada importancia para mí."

Pega el oído a la puerta, intentando saber cómo está el chico. No consigue captar nada, pero poco a poco escucha algo con claridad.

-¿Qué me ocurre?

Marco abre mucho los ojos ¿Qué le ocurre a Jean realmente? Marco piensa que tiene la respuesta. Se pone en pie y llama frenéticamente. Tiene la esperanza de que Jean le abra.

-¿Jean? ¿Estás ahí?-Sabe de sobra que es él pero pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta este malhumorado. Marco se rasca la nuca.

-¿Me dejas pasar?-Sonríe y en su voz se nota, pero el nerviosismo le muerde el estómago.

La puerta se abre despacio. La respiración de Marco se para durante un momento. Empuja a Jean y entra en la habitación. Cierra la puerta con el pie.

Se acerca a él. Observa sus nudillos sangrantes y la expresión malhumorada de su rosto. Le sujeta las manos entra la suyas y le acaricia las heridas.

-¿Me dejas curártelas?-Le pregunta.

Jean aprieta los dientes, pero no retira las manos. Asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Marco le indica que se siente en el suelo. Casi corriendo va al baño y extrae agua oxigenada y vendas del botiquín. Vuelve con la misma velocidad.

Se sienta frente a él. Comienza a curarle las heridas. Jean suelta pequeños gemidos de dolor. Cuando Marco retira la capa de pus, que ha aparecido por el agua oxigenada, le mira a los ojos. Estos suplican que pare.

-Los hombres no deberían acobardarse por un poco de agua oxigenada.-Dice Marco con felicidad y diversión en su voz.

El simple hecho de estar tocando las manos de Jean hace que su estómago salte de emoción. Le venda las manos, pero no se las suelta. Levanta la mirada y ve que Jean se ha acercado inconscientemente a él. La distancia que los separa no es demasiado grande. Marco se deja llevar.

Lo besa.


	4. Chapter 4

"Los labios de Jean saben a ambrosia." Piensa Marco mientras acaricia los pómulos de Jean con los pulgares. Aunque le parezca sumamente extraño, Jean, le ha seguido el beso. Este pega su cuerpo contra el de Marco. Parece ansiar más. Le agarra del cuello de la camisa fuertemente.

Los labios de Marco comienzan a danzar una rápida coreografía con los de Jean. Pero, como siempre, Jean no se conforma. La lengua del chico se desliza suavemente junto a la del otro. Las manos de Marco se deslizan ágilmente hasta las caderas de Jean. Las agarra con fuerza y recibe un empujón.

Jean se ha separado de él en un solo gesto. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda y escupe en el suelo.

-Maricón de mierda.-Le espeta.

Se pone en pie y abre la puerta. La cierra tras de si con un portazo.

El rostro de Marco se crispa de dolor y durante un momento pierde la sonrisa, esta vuelve a aparecer con un toque irónico al momento. Piensa que si él maricón, que es Jean. Luego se tumba en la cama y abraza la almohada.

Cuando Jean abre la puerta, Connie y Shasha pierden el equilibro. La chica cae al suelo. Jean enrojece rápidamente.

-¿Dándoos el lote no?-Pregunta con una sonrisa acida.

Los dos estallan en protestas. Shasha se dirige a Jean, Connie continua gritando.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? ¿Parecías que disfrutabas de un plato muy apetitoso?-Le pregunta y sus tripas rugen de hambre.

Jean la ignora. Comienza a correr buscando a Mikasa. "En cuanto la vea, podré despejar mis dudas."

Eren grita de frustración. El ávido oído de Jean lo detecta al segundo. Tuerce en una esquina y encuentra a los tres. La inexpresiva expresión de Mikasa es contemplada por Jean.

-¿Qué quieres Jean?-Le pregunta.

Jean niega con la cabeza. "¿Y el nerviosismo? ¿Y la presión en el pecho? ¿La sensación del estómago? ¿Dónde están?" se pregunta. Aprieta los labios y el recuerdo de sus labios contra los de Marco llena su mente.

Todas las sensaciones que echa de menos, le invaden. Sacude la cabeza. Se tapa los ojos con la mano. "No, no." Piensa. Se va de allí. Corre dentro del bosque. Una vez allí apoya la frente contra el tronco de un árbol y comienza a darse cabezazos. Los ojos le arden, pero no llora.

"No puedo estar enamorado de Marco…"


	5. Chapter 5

No debe hacerlo, pero lo desea tanto. La noche ha caído. Marco sale de su cama y se acerca a la de Jean. A noche es fría.

Jean se remueve en su cama, se abraza el cuerpo temblando. Marco besa suavemente su nariz y le tapa con la colcha. En sueños, Jean, agarra la mano de Marco y lo atrae hacia sí.

No quiere despertarle, así que toma asiento a su lado y comienza a acariciarle el pelo de la frente. Incluso en sueños el ceño de Jean permanece fruncido.

Marco se pregunta con que soñara. El chico no para de revolverse. "No debe soñar algo agradable." Piensa Marco. Jean sigue moviendo y pataleando, como si quiere deshacerse de algo.

La mano que comparten se acerca a Jean y este, gira dándole la espalda. En este brusco movimiento Marco cae sobre él. Jean vuelve a girarse.

Marco tiene dos opciones. Puede quedarse ahí dormido como los brazos de Jean le piden a gritos. O puede soltarle la mano, despertarlo e intentar ocultar que ha estado allí.

No le gusta la opción que debería escoger. Así que se dice así mismo que en unos minutos se ira. Termina de acomodarse junto a Jean y los brazos de este inconscientemente le abrazan.

Tras unos minutos, con una sonrisa en los labios, Marco, se queda dormido.

Cuando el sol le golpea en los ojos se despierta. Jean abre los ojos poco a poco. Pero incluso antes de que estos enfoque a quien se encuentra frente a el ya sabe quién es. Tal vez su sueño no fue tan irreal como lo pareció.

Había soñado que el chico se metía en su cama por la noche y él le confesaba la realidad. Desde su beso habían pasado varios días y mirada tras mirada, suspiro tras suspiro, sobresalto tras sobresalto lo había aceptado. Lo amaba. Mikasa ya es un vago recuerdo de lo que una vez sintió.

Marco parpadea y el pánico inunda a Jean. Tras un momento de duda, se hace el dormido.

"Mierda, me quedé dormido." Piensa. Lentamente se deshace del agarre de Jean y se pone en pie. Lo contempla una vez más y se acuesta en su cama. Concilia rápidamente el sueño.

"Tengo que decírselo, debo decírselo."


	6. Chapter 6

Marco le lanza una mirada furtiva a Jean. "Que tonto." Piensa. Siente que no puede insultar a Jean con algo más fuerte. Le sangran los nudillos, parece que estuvo golpeando a algo o a alguien. Luego mira al frente.

Jean aprieta los dientes, la frustración en su interior es horrible. Mira de soslayo a Marco, que hacía lo mismo. Sonrojados apartan la mirada rápidamente.

Connie golpea con el codo a Sasha.

-¿Los has visto?-Dice con una sonrisa.

-Si, son tan monos como si a una patata asada le dibujas una cara sonriente.-Sasha adopta su habitual gesto al pensar en comida.

-Eres de lo que no hay…

Los nudillos sangrantes son contemplados por su dueño. "Podría decirle a Marco que me los curase, como aquel día…" Los recuerdos de la lengua del chico rozando sus labios producen un rostro sonrojado.

Se acerca a Marco temeroso, pero con su sonrisa habitual. Sabe que es realmente probable que se niegue.

-Marco.-Dice para llamar su atención.- ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

-Que te ayude Mikasa.-La sonrisa no ha desaparecido del rostro de Marco, pero no es sincera. Desvía la mirada.

-Pero, me gustaría que lo hicieras tú.-No es una petición, es un ruego, una súplica.

-Vale…-Susurra Marco, ha tirado todas sus defensas.

Cuando Jean se dio cuenta que su corazón latía por Marco y no por Mikasa como él pensaba, se vio perdido.

Ahora, Jean, solo busca tener un momento de intimidad con Marco, desea hablar con él y arreglarlo todo. Aunque no está seguro de poder hacerlo.

(* * *)

Marco contempla el botiquín. "Debería haberme negado." Piensa. Jean le hace sufrir constantemente. Solo quiere olvidarse de él.

-Le ventaré la mano y me olvidaré de él.-Dice para si mismo.

Jean está tardando, pero solo porque se encuentra fuera de la habitación. La sangre gotea de su mano y se siente mareado. No se atreve a entrar, no se atreve a decirle nada a Marco.

Se levanta de la cama, cansado de esperar. Marco se acerca a la puerta y la abre. Se encuentra cara a cara con Jean.

-Venga, estoy esperando.-Le apura.

Jean asiente con la cabeza y pasa al interior. Toma asiento en una de las camas, puede que fuese de Connie. Marco comienza a limpiarle las heridas.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-Le pregunta.

Jean contiene la respiración, ya que le escuecen las heridas.

-Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, con todo en general. Me fui al bosque y comencé a golpear un árbol.

-Típico de ti.-Dice Marco con una sonrisa en los labios.

Con suma delicadeza los nudillos de Jean son cubiertos por tiritas. Marco toma aire y mirándolo directamente a los ojos se decide a hablar.

-Jean, hazme un favor, olvida todo eso de que me gustas, solo fue una tontería. –La sonrisa del rostro de Marco es falsa. Jean no lo nota. Las palabras que soltaron los labios de Marco no lo dejan pensar.

Ya encontré a una chica, ya sabes.-Sus manos ejecutan una danza en el aire simulando las curvas de una mujer.

Jean le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Si esas son las mejores.-Comenta con el corazón roto y una sonrisa triste en los labios.


	7. Chapter 7

Si no hubiese estado tan cabreado pon la realidad, si no le hubiesen afectado tanto las palabras del chico, tal vez hubiese advertido la mentira.

Marco lo miraba atentamente. Jean se debate mentalmente entre la tristeza y la rabia. Sacude la cabeza fuertemente. No puede llorar y tampoco debería ensañarse con él.

-Entonces, exactamente, ¿Qué eres?-Pregunta Jean con los dientes apretados.

-¿Yo? Soy tu amigo.-La sonrisa de Marco se ensancha.

-Claro.

Dicho esto, se levanta y va.

"¿Por qué Marco? ¿Por qué?" Pregunta mentalmente, pero no dice nada. "Todo lo que podía haber sentido por Mikasa no es comparable a como mi ser vibra cuando e veo." Parecía que le habían dado una segunda oportunidad en el amor.

Había admitido que las cosas no eran como él pensaba, estaba dispuesto a admitir que era homosexual solo por Marco. Había tenido ganas de gritar y levantarse. De preguntarle a gritos si él no sentía lo mismo que él.

Marco, ¿Cómo podía hacerle tanto daño ese nombre? Lo ama. Lo ama tanto.

Mira atrás y lo piensa. Mira adelante y lo aparta. Mira atrás y lo enfrenta.

Corre hacia la cabaña, Marco sigue allí.

Abre la puerta de una patada y con toda la furia del mundo se acerca a la cama de Marco. El chico se contempla las manos y las lágrimas golpean contra sus manos.

El corazón de Jean se sacude. El dolor de su amado es el suyo. No dice nada. Calla. En silencio. Se sienta junto a él.

-Marco, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le pregunta suavemente.

Marco se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Niega con la cabeza.

-Por…por favor.-Gimotea.-Déjame solo.

Jean comienza a levantarse, pero lo piensa mejor y se queda allí. Le pasa una mano por los hombros a el chico y lo aprieta contra si. Marco vuelve su cuerpo hacia él y se refugia en el pecho de Jean. Este le abraza con fuerza. Deseando que sus brazos puedan arrebatarle la tristeza.

No hace preguntas solo le acompaña, lo busca lo que fue a encontrar solo lo abraza. Las lágrimas de Marco cesan en algún momento. Minutos después se queda dormido. Jean le acaricia el pelo delicadamente.

-Duerme y olvida, olvida el dolor que algún día te causé, olvida el dolor que todavía te recorre.-Susurra dulcemente.

Despacio, con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de abrazarlo, se tumba en la cama. Le acaricia los mechones del flequillo y limpia sus lágrimas. Finalmente, rendido por el cansancio, Jean acaba dormido junto a él.

Un sueño reparador…


	8. Chapter 8

Marco se despierta en los brazos de Jean. "¿Qué hago aquí?" Se pregunta. Es tan cálido y tan acogedor su abrazo, que decide no moverse. Cierra los ojos y espera.

Pocos minutos después el sueño de Jean se interrumpe de sopetón. Se encuentra la presencia de Marco entre sus brazos y lo abraza fuertemente. ¿Qué le ocurriría el otro día al chico? La preocupación crece dentro de él.

-Marco…-Susurra el chico hablando para sí mismo.- ¿Por qué llorabas el otro día? No me lo dirás ¿Verdad? Yo me porté mal contigo. Fui tan estúpido…

Por unos segundos, cree que su opresor sabe que está despierto. Cuando Jean no espera su respuesta y sigue hablando, se da cuenta de la verdad. Se retuerce, simulando estar dormido.

-Mikasa, ¿Recuerdas? Creía que la amaba, que iluso fui. Siempre que estaba junto a ti, era feliz. No pude saber porque. Hasta que tú me lo dijiste. Me confesaste tu amor, incluso me besaste. Y yo te ignoré, incluso te rechacé, lo lamento tanto…

Pero, ahora, sé la verdad. Te amo, Marco. Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu sonrisa. Tus alocadas pecas, que solo bailan y bailan cuando ríes. Tus ojos profundos y claros. Desde la primera vez que sentí tu alma. Desde la primera vez que sentí tu amor.

Las palabras de Jean, resuenan en los oídos del chico. Este, rodea la cintura de su amado con los brazos y lo atrae hacia él. Las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por sus mejillas. Refugia su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Marco… Te amo tanto.-Jean continua hablando.- Como mi corazón se fracturo en el momento en que te vi llorar. Como tu sufrimiento era mi sufrimiento. Como la desesperación me recorrió. Solo tiene un nombre. Todo esto solo tiene un nombre. Amor.

Se estrechan con fuerza durante unos largos instantes. Los brazos de Marco pasan de la cintura al cuello. Le mira a los ojos y se inclina un poco. Con el puente de la nariz acaricia la mejilla de Jean.

-Siento haberte mentido. Te amo, Jean, te amo tanto que duele.

Marco siente que no ha dicho todo lo que siente. En una caricia suave, sus labios se rozan. Primero tímidamente y luego disfrutándolo todo. Los labios del chico juguetean con la lengua de él. Jean, pícaro, muerde el labio de su amado y lo suelta en el acto. Marco, contiene un pequeño gemido.

-¿Por qué son tan suaves tus labios?- Pregunta contemplando las pecas del chico.

-¿Por qué tu eres tan extremadamente atractivo?

Las respuestas no son dadas, los besos llenan el ambiento. Primero en la nariz, el pómulo, la línea de la mandíbula, luego en la oreja, el cuello, la clavícula.

La oscuridad enmascara sus caricias.


	9. Chapter 9

Los labios de Jean no pueden respirar, a no ser, que sea a través de los de Marco. Tras un árbol, o en un rincón, lejos de los demás. Ocultos de la vista de todos. O como en este momento. Tras la cena, mientras los demás hablan bajo las estrellas, en el dormitorio de los chicos. A oscuras.

-Marco…

Los labios del susurrado se entreabren un poco. El placer que le producen los de su amante al rozar su cuello le hace gemir lentamente.

-Jean…Jean, nos van a escuchar.-e advierte.

Es ese el momento justo en el que le muerde el lóbulo superior de la oreja. El placer le cierra la boca. Jadea un poco.

-Marco, quiero más.-Le susurra rozándole sus labios, con los suyos, al hablar.

Enreda un dedo en el cinturón de maniobras, a la altura del pecho y desabrocha la hebilla. Aún con los ojos cerrados, puede sentir como el chico de las pecas se sonroja violentamente. Le roza con los dedos la oreja y el cuello, la clavícula…

Marco desiste de su empeño por no llegar a más. Engancha los dedos en las trabillas del pantalón de su chico y le atrae hacia él. Dándole permiso.

La sonrisa de Jean se ensancha. Desabrocha los botones de la camisa y las correas. Deja una ristra descendente de besos por el abdomen del chico. Este solo puede apretar las sabanas con las manos y morderse los labios, para no gemir tan alto como desea.

Jean no escatima en besos y caricias. Desliza la lengua entre los pectorales del chico, muerde sus pezones y acaricia sus oblicuos.

-Ahh… ¡Jean!-Gime sin poder resistirse.

Los gemidos del chico se convierten en ansias de ofrecerle más placer. Retira el cinturón tridimensional de Marco. Y comienza con el suyo. Sabe que una vez que empiece no podrá parar. Las manos agiles del chico de las pecas le ayudan. Esta ansioso.

El calor que el cuerpo de Jean emite parece llamar al de Marco. Este, mientras desabrocha las correas besa a Jean incesablemente. Jadea entre besos y trabaja rápido. Lo ansia tanto, que acaba quitándole la camisa y los pantalones también. Sus ojos bajan instintivamente hasta la erección del chico. Se relame los labios inconscientemente. Al darse cuenta de sus deseos más ocultos se sonroja por completo.

Jean le empuja y Marco cae hacia atrás. Tras besarlo una última vez, el primero baja suavemente la ropa interior de su amante. Cuando ya se ha deshecho de ella, se infla a valor. Sigue la línea de vello desde el ombligo de Marco hasta el nacimiento de su miembro.

Llena este de besos y suaves caricias con la lengua. El placer corre por las venas de Marco. Quien se ha llevado una mano a la boca, alarmado por su comportamiento. Pero sobre todo, alarmado, porque no quiere parar.

Cuando, finalmente, la boca de Jean cubre totalmente la erección del chico, este alza las caderas y deja escapar un primitivo salvaje de placer. La lengua de Jean se desliza por todos lados, desde los testículos del chico, pasando por una vena latente hasta la punta de su miembro.

-Voy…A…Correrme.-Dice Marco entre gemidos.

A su amante no parece importarle, sigue, pero más rápido. Lo que sus palabras vaticinaron ocurre. Jean traga algo del líquido, aunque la mayoría le salpica y mancha.

Marco suelta el aire que contenía en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta. Antes de que pueda relajarse siente los labios de Jean besando su cuello de nuevo. Como las rudas y curtidas manos le dan la vuelta suavemente.

Se deja llevar y sostiene la almohada entre los brazos. Mientras, los labios vuelven a recorrerle. Allá donde la espalda pierde su bello nombre, se encuentran. Aquellas manos que con tanta delicadeza le voltearon, ahora las siente más cerca. Las siente muy cercanas, con dos dedos alojados en su interior exactamente. Le duele, pero aguanta, poco a poco parece que menos y menos. Ha visto el tamaño de su amante y sabe lo que le espera.

Cuando un tercer dedo entra en él sabe que no le falta mucho. Jean se quita su ropa interior y desliza su mano fuera de Marco. Para, lentamente y con sumo cuidado, entrar en él. Un gemido largo y pronunciado sale de los labios de uno de ellos. El otro, se une a su sonido.

Primero despacio y luego más y más rápido. Los gemidos se intercalan. El sudor se acumula. Pero no lo notan.

El primero en llegar es Jean, segundo después Marco le acompañan. Gritan sus nombres e ignoran lo demás.

Tras irse en su interior, Jean sale de Marco. Los dos quedan tumbados en la cama, de la lado, mirándose a los ojos. Jadeando y sonriendo.

-Me gustan las pecas de tu culo…-Susurra en la semioscuridad.

-¡No has podido verlas!- Le reprocha sonriendo y sonriendo a la vez.

-Quien dijo que las hubiese visto hoy…

Ante una respuesta tan descarada Marco, ríe.

Con las piernas, los brazos y los dedos entrelazados, con algo de ropa y habiendo limpiado todo lo que ensuciaron, hablan en voz baja.

Marco se queda dormido tras unos momentos.

"Podría observarlo durante décadas…"


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Atención! El fanfic sigue la línea argumental del manga. Es diferente a la serie, en unos pequeños detalles. Espero que disfruten.**_

^.^.^

Los días comenzaron a pasar más y más rápido para los chicos. Sonreían, reían, buscaban intimidad… Shasha y Connie habían comenzado a sospechar. Así que procuraban dejarles intimidad.

La alarma de que los titanes están atacando Trost les coge de improviso. Todos se visten. Salen apresuradamente.

Marco está junto a Jean. Las palabras del chico le rebotan en la cabeza. Le duele la garganta de haberle gritado y los ojos le escuecen. Marco va a colocarse bien el equipo, sin mirarle siquiera.

-¡Marco! ¡No he terminado!- Grita Jean.

-¡Los titanes sí que no han terminado!-Le grita con la voz rota por el llanto.

La rabia fluye en Jean. Patea algo y se prepara para luchar. Está en el escuadrón con el chico, así que tendrá la oportunidad de estar con él.

Marco seca sus lágrimas violentamente. "¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso?". La discusión había empezado cuando el chico de las pecas descubrió a su novio mirando el culo de Mikasa.

Lo había llevado a un rincón y le había pedido una explicación. Jean, molesto, había respondido: "Es que todos no somos tan maricones". Le había molestado el control que había intentado ejercer el chico sobre él. Lo había dicho son pensar. Pero no se le ocurrió retractarse de su palabra. Los chicos habían comenzado a gritarse. Cada vez más alto, alzando las manos.

En un momento, Jean, alzó la mano, la rabia parecía haberle poseído. Marco se la había quedado contemplando, seriamente y casi sin mover los labios había dicho:

-No. Te. Atrevas.

No sabía si agradecer la alarma o lamentarse. Era su señal. Reiner había cumplido con su parte, ahora, le toca a él.

Escuchar mascullar a Jean cosas sobre la capital. Comparten escuadra. Aunque le intenta ignorar. Les explican el plan de ataque a los titanes. Annie, Bertholdt y Reiner se mantienen cerca de él.

La batalla avanza con rapidez. Él y Jean apenas mantienen la palabra. Llega el momento de huir. Pero Marco, no tiene gas suficiente, ni una distracción. El centro de reabastecimiento ha sido tomado por los titanes. Debe seguir con él grupo un poco más.

Aun cuando Eren es descubierto como titán, Marco sigue con ellos. Le cuesta tanto desprenderse de Jean… Siente la culpabilidad y el dolor, aún sin haberse ido.

Desea acercarse, besarlo y decirle que fue una tontería, que huya con él, pero no puede. Sabe que será peor para él. Aunque estos pensamientos pueblen su mente, siempre le susurra algo.

Le roza al pasar, roza sus dedos cuando están cerca e intenta tocar su pelo, pero no llega a hacerlo.

-Te quiero…-Dice una vez.

Jean se gira rápidamente. El chico de las pecas sientes deseos de imitarle. Pero aprieta los labios y sigue hacia delante.

El policía de los muiros que tan parecido a él es, les guía. Justo antes de descender el muro, para que Eren tape el agujero del muro. Jean, le toma la mano y le da un suave apretón. Las lágrimas afloran en sus ojos. Pestañea y guarda sus sentimientos. Lo intenta, pero no lo consigue. Su corazón bombea desbocado y su estómago está poblado de alas de mariposa. Mira a Jean a los ojos y solo ve su amor.

-Lo siento…

Se inclina sobre él, acariciando sus labios, con los suyos. La lágrima que rueda por la mejilla moteada es silenciosa y lenta. "Lo siento mucho, Jean.", susurra contra sus labios. Luego se separa de él y desciende el muto, como uno de sus pequeños lamentos por su rostro.

Rápidamente se separa del grupo. Aprovechando el humo desprendido de la transformación de Eren, Marco, se produce un corte en el brazo.

El humo de los dos chicos se une en el aire.

Su titán es pequeño. Apenas unos dos metros. Idóneo para su propósito. Con cuidado, mirando antes de aventurarse en una calle, encuentra a su similar compañero. Este, con solo un segundo más de vida es despojado de la mitad de su rostro y abdomen. Cambia su chaqueta del escuadrón de los cadetes, por la que vestía. La tarea es lenta. Debido a que los dedos del titán eran grandes y algo torpes.

Luego lo dejó en el suelo. Con su humanidad perdida, un nudo en la garganta y su alma latiendo de dolor abandonó el distrito de Trost. Con la esperanza, de que cuando volviese, Jean siguiese esperándole.


	11. Chapter 11

No se preocupa demasiado. Ya sabe que con un ataque la gente entra en pánico y el revuelo es inevitable. Inconscientemente busca a Marco con la mirada. Solo quiere estrecharlo entre sus brazos y susurrarle, pedirle y rogarle perdón. ¿Le perdonó? No puede concretarlo.

Con mala cara, acepta el trabajo que le ordenan. Recoger a sus compañeros muertos… Cierra los ojos, aprieta e intenta ocultar su lado humano. La auxiliar vigila sus movimientos. Ella parece olvidar o simplemente haber perdido completamente su humanidad. Con la mirada perdida, mirando los cuerpos y tomando notas.

Ha recogido ya decenas de cuerpos, ha vomitado en cada esquina. Le sabe la boca a bilis. Pero no puede evitar volver a regurgitarla cuando se topa con el vomito del titán. Los cuerpos mutilados, envueltos en aquella masa pegajosa…

Ni siquiera eso es comparable al dolo que le recorre en estos instantes…

"Jean" dijo Marco sonrojándose "No me odies por esto pero, creo que eres débil. Por eso eres un buen líder, porque entiendes a los débiles."

Los recuerdos le golpean furiosamente. Rememora su sonrisa, sus pecas, su rostro sonrojado… En aquel momento le miró de forma extraña, pero algo había cambado. Su mente parecía comprender las palabras de Marco y aceptarlas.

Pero ahora…

-¿Marco?-Pregunta con voz temblorosa, a sabiendas de que no responderá.

Apoyado sobre aquella casa, con la mirada vacía, mirando sin ver, sin la mitad del torso, sin la mitad del rostro…

Su corazón enmudece de tristeza y dolor. La enfermera se acerca.

-¿Sabes quién es?- Le pregunta.

"Sí, es el hombre por el que vivía, él fue quien me dio las fuerzas para seguir, para luchar, para esforzarme… Es él por él que me despertaba todos los días. Es quien cuando sonríe aleja todos los males, despeja el cielo y los titanes desaparecen, Es a él a quien las pecas le bailan en el rostro. Él que da vida a este lugar es él…

Él es la persona a la que nunca olvidaré…"

-Marco Bodt, escuadrón 104.-Dice con voz temblorosa.

Le escuecen los ojos y las lágrimas amenazan con correr rápidamente por sus mejillas. "Debí entender que una estrella tan brillante no tardaría en apagarse."

Se arrodilla junto a él y arranca el escudo de su chaqueta. "Siempre con tu corazón." Le acaricia la mejilla por última vez y le deja un suave beso en esta.

-Espérame…-Le susurra.


	12. Chapter 12

"El cielo llora, sus estrellas se queman a un ritmo tan rápido y abrumador que solo pienso en ti. Como el gas hace reacción y te vuelves cenizas. Doloroso y veloz, pero no lo suficiente. Ya que estas cenizas queman mi alma."

Los pensamientos no le permiten moverse. Jean mira fijamente el fuego donde nace la muerte de Marco y de todo lo que surgió entre ellos.

Las decisiones han sido tomadas.


	13. Chapter 13

Mientras bota sobre el trote del caballo Jean siente dos ojos sobre su nuca.

Hoy debe proteger la ciudad de las propias revueltas internas. Pero no consigue concentrarse. Con la vista perdida sobre unos niños que juegan, escucha los gritos de una mujer.

-¡Al ladrón! ¡Al ladrón!

Con rapidez, el chico espolea las riendas de su corcel y se dirige hacia los gritos. Un joven embozado de negro recorre las calles. La poseedora de los gritos le señala sin callar, mientras comprueba que el resto de su fruta siga intacta.

Jean suspira, él deseaba matar titanes, no perseguir muertos de hambre. Pero, aun así, es su deber.

El muerto de hambre es veloz y ágil. Nuestro hombre no consigue acorralarlo. Ni siquiera la ventaja que le otorgaba el caballo es suficiente. Pero entonces, el encapuchado comete un error. Pensando que al caballo no entrar en el callejón, Jean, le dejaría en paz, se introduce en él, a pesar de que no dispone de salida.

Arriesgándose, sin frenar su corcel, salta fuera de él. Corre tras la oscura capa ondeante y consigue atrapar su capucha. El muerto de hambre, el muerto, se vuelve.

La manzana cae al suelo, junto con dos cristalinas lágrimas. Ninguno de los se mueve. El vivo que todos creían muerto se acerca con paso lento. Su capa oscura que le salvó de miradas indiscretas hondea tras él. El cual se lleva las manos al pecho, sus labios se curvan en unas palabras sin voz.

-Marco,-parece que la bruma de la muerte solo puede desaparecer con la materialización del nombre.

-Lo siento,- sin atrever a cruzar sus miradas, intenta todo el dolor, con unas simples palabras.

El caballo, dócil, se acerca hasta su amo, quien le tranquiliza con una mano. Con la otra se abraza el cuerpo.

-Pensé que estabas muerto ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-No morí, so…- A mitad de la palabra es interrumpido.

-¡No te pregunto por el misterio!- Trona enfadado.- ¡Te pregunto por qué no me lo dijiste! ¿Por qué no contactaste conmigo? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces he llorado desde aquel día?

Su volumen de voz ha disminuido, viéndose teñido del sonido de unas lágrimas. El tono rojizo que había adquirido por los gritos se desvanece con sus fuerzas. Las rodillas le flaquean y cae al suelo. Suelta las riendas del corcel, pero no se mueve. Baja la cabeza y deja fluir el dolor.

Las moteadas mejillas se acercan a él le abrazan, imitando su posición.

-Un monstruo, Jean, un monstruo.


	14. Nota de la autora

"Y hasta aquí este fic. Ha sido un camino largo de recorrer. Cuando escribí el primer capítulo no tenía intención de continuar, pero unos cuantos comentarios me animaron a ello.

Gracias chic s.

He de pedir disculpas por la tardanza, (Llevaba sin actualizar desde octubre y ya estamos en abril .) y sobre todo por el final abierto. Dejo a tu juicio e imaginación, querido lector, la conclusión de esta historia.

Gracias por leerme, comentar, dejar review etc. Ha sido fantástico.

Nos vemos en otro fic,

WrittenMeDown."


End file.
